Grand Theft Auto V
thumb|Der Vinewood-Schriftzug Grand Theft Auto V ist das zwölfte Spiel der Grand-Theft-Auto-Reihe. Es befindet sich noch im Entwicklungsstatus. Offizielle Informationen von Rockstar Games Dan Houser sagte 2009 gegenüber der britischen Tageszeitung The Times, dass Rockstar Games bereits an dem GTA IV-Nachfolger arbeite. Man wäre jedoch mit der Entwicklung erst in einem frühen Stadium. Man würde sich erst um die Stadt kümmern und dann um die Charaktere. Das Drehbuch wird über 1.000 Seiten umfassen, etwa das Dreifache eines Spielfilm-Drehbuchs. Zudem würde Dan Houser als Co-Autor an der Geschichte arbeiten. Am 25. Oktober 2011 wurde der erste Trailer für den 2. November 2011 angekündigt sowie das erste offizielle Logo veröffentlicht. Seit dem 2. November 2011 steht laut Rockstar Games’ Internetauftritt das Logo fest, außerdem soll das Spiel laut Dan Houser in Amerika spielen. Der erste Trailer wurde um genau 17 Uhr (MEZ) am selben Tag veröffentlicht. In der offiziellen Pressemitteilung von Rockstar Games heißt es, dass das Spiel, im Gegensatz zu Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, nur in Los Santos und dessen Umland (Southern California) spielen wird; allerdings heißt es dort auch: http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/19471/grand-theft-auto-v-official-announcement.html Die Spielwelt wird also diejenige von GTA: San Andreas in der Größe noch übertreffen. Zudem wurde auch ein Online-Modus für den neusten Teil der GTA-Serie bestätigt. Rockstar Games hat ebenso bekannt gegeben, dass Grand Theft Auto V das größte Projekt der Spielefirma sei. Zitat : "Grand Theft Auto V ist das größte und ambitionierteste Spiel ..." bezeichnet GTA V auch als „Neuerfindung des Grand-Theft-Auto-Universums“. Das Gerücht, dass der neue Ableger der Serie noch vor April 2012 erscheinen soll, hat Rockstar Games nun offiziell widerlegt. Zu dieser Zeit soll stattdessen ihr neues Buch Jacked: the Outlaw Story of Grand Theft Auto erscheinen. Auch das angegebene Datum des Online-Videospiele Shops GameStop, welches zuvor in der dazugehörigen Spieleinformation stand, wurde von Rockstar dementiert. Spekulationen Vieles deutet auf einen Verkaufsstart am 24. Mai 2012 hin.thumb|Szene aus dem GTA V Trailer #Im Trailer ist an einer Bordsteinkante die Zahl 2405 zu sehen (der Transporter, der in dieser Cutscene vorbeifährt, hat unten rechts einen Schriftzug, der „We aim not to lose it“ (dt. „Wir versuchen, den Termin einzuhalten“) verlauten lässt. Nachdem der Transporter nicht mehr im Bild ist, sieht man einen Mann, wie er ein „For Sale“-Schild aufstellt. #Die Zahl tauchte bereits in The Ballad of Gay Tony in der letzten Mission auf: auf dem Seitenruder des Flugzeugs von Ray Bulgarin ist die Zahlenkombination „24051972“ zu erkennen. Dabei handelt es sich um das Geburtsdatum von Sam Houser, den Präsident von Rockstar Games, der somit am 24. Mai 2012 genau 40 Jahre alt wird. Damit aber noch nicht genug: Im Hintergrund des GTA V-Trailers läuft das Lied „Odgens’ Nut Gone Flake“ von den Small Faces. Das Veröffentlichungsdatum des Liedes war der 24. Mai 1968. vom 12. November 2011 Das Erscheinungsdatum im Computer von GameStop mit dem 18. März 2012 benannt. Im GameStop-Onlineshop kann man das Spiel bereits vorbestellen. Allerdings bisher nur für die XBOX 360 und die PlayStation 3. GTA V soll 69,99 Euro kosten, wobei die USK-Prüfung noch aussteht. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass GTA V genauso wie GTA IV ab 18 Jahren freigegeben wird. Nach der offiziellen Äußerung seitens Rockstar Games wurde nun der Release auf den Juni 2012 korrigiert, um Konfrontationen mit dem Release ihres kommenden Buches zu verhindern. Der Protagonist soll Albert De Silva heißen, und soll der Mann auf dem Balkon sein. Das ist aber nicht eindeutig klar. Desweiteren soll er vom amerikanischen Schauspieler Ned Luke synchronisiert werden. Trailer Am 2. November 2011 wurde der erste Trailer veröffentlicht. thumb|left|650px Trivia Dem Trailer zufolge wird es in GTA V wieder Flugzeuge (Kampfjet Hydra, die Shamal und das Sprühflugzeug) geben, was wahrscheinlich wiederum bedeutet, dass es nicht nur einen Flughafen in Los Santos geben wird. Zudem sieht man an vielen Stellen einen Zeppelin, der sich nicht vom Fleck zu bewegen scheint. Pausiert man den Trailer bei 1:03, sieht man, dass die Firma Brute, die in GTA IV Lastfahrzeuge wie den Boxville, den Pony und das Securicar produzierte, wieder vorhanden ist. Man kann auch warscheinlich wieder Anhänger an Zugmaschinen hängen wie in GTA San Andreas. Die Polizeiautos werden auch im fünften Teil der Serie wieder von Vapid gebaut. Der Polizeihelikopter basiert erneut auf dem Maverick. Siehe auch * Blog: Neue Hinweise zu Grand Theft Auto 5 * GTA Fragen: GTA 5 - Gerüchteküche * Trailer: GTA V - Der erste Trailer ist veröffentlicht * Fahrzeuge in Grand Theft Auto V Weblinks *Analyse der umstrittenen Szene im Trailer Einzelnachweise en: Grand Theft Auto V es:Grand Theft Auto V Kategorie:GTA-Serie Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto V